


Whole again

by limitedkirari



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Broken John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, John Needs A Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, No Mary, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Face Punching, Sad John, Suicidal John, boys crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedkirari/pseuds/limitedkirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John broke when Sherlock died. He stopped living, the past all that mattered. He was half a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole again

**Author's Note:**

> I´m gonna put a bit of a trigger warning for attempted suicide. So if you're triggered by these kind of things I would recommend you not reading this fanfic
> 
> English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine.

John visited Sherlock's grave every week after his death. He felt like he needed to, needed to talk to him even if he wasn't there. This was just another day, sitting by the grave of his best friend. He told Sherlock everything, how he missed him, how he needed him to come back.

His life had become so lonely when Sherlock died. Nobody to talk to, no baritone voice, no violin playing at 3.am. He even missed the arguments, the shooting and bickering over milk. John sat down, his back against the gravestone eyes watery and his throat felt dry.  
\- I need you to come back you know, I need my best friend back, John said, his voice strained and hoarse.  
No answer as usual. Haha as if there was ever gonna be an answer.  
Do you remember that time we busted Anderson cheating, you deduced everything in front of his wife, hahaha it was one of the funniest things you ever did you know, John says laughing slightly.  
\- And when you said “welcome to london” to that guy from the U.S on our first case together, that was when I first knew you know, that i was going to love you.  
I guess I never told you that did I, that I love you uhm you´d probably just tell me something along the lines of “ I´m married to my work”  
\- I need to be with you, even if it means that I have to do this.  
John took a deep breath, his hands shaking. He pulled his gun out of pocket, holding it up against his temple. He needed to see his best friend again. The tears streamed across his face as he closed his eyes.  
\- JOHN!!  
That was Sherlock's voice, he must be hallucinating.  
\- You aren´t real, John whispers.  
Someone is hugging him, clawing and pulling him close. John opens his eyes and lowers his gun in confusion. He looks down into dark curls, he knows those dark curls, he could point them out anywhere.  
\- Sherlock? John sobs, this wasn't real.  
\- John, John JOHN, I´m here John , Sherlock says so uncharacteristically.  
\- This isn't real, please go away this isn't real, John says his voice tired.  
\- John, look at me!  
John looks straight into Sherlock's eyes, those intense galaxy orbs red shot and tired. He had bags under his eyes, cuts all over his hands and a giant one across his neck. His sharp cheekbones damp with tears. John had never seen Sherlock like that. The hand holding the gun releases it as he lets his hand cup Sherlock's cheek. His skin was warm and damp, he could feel his breath against his thumb. He was real. John opened his mouth but Sherlock stopped him.  
\- John let me explain, I'm so sorry. I never died, Mycroft and I set up a plan to fake my death, Moriarty would have killed you, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade die. I couldn´t come back or tell you. I´ve been here every day listening to you talking. And yes I do remember the Anderson thing, and our first case.  
John is in complete shock, Sherlock was alive. Alive and talking, rambling even.  
BAM!! John´s fist meets Sherlocks face, he was so angry. How could he do that to him.

\- HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? Two fucking years of me believing my best friend had killed himself!? I thought the man I loved had left me!!!  
Shit shit shit. He wasn't supposed to say that. Fuck.  
I guess I deserve that, What? What did you say John.  
Uhm eh my best friend killed himself? John tried, doing as much as possible to avert the fact of what he just said.  
No after that, you love me? Sherlocks face had softened, his eyes filled with hope and something more that John couldn't quite place.  
John doesn't answer. His lips are already invading Sherlock's, his arms draping around him. The noise Sherlock let out was precious, a noise of coming home. Tongues meet, dancing and tangling. They pulled closer and closer, like two magnets. John moaned, he had forgotten all the anger, all that was there was lust. He needed Sherlock, like water.   
We need to go home, and I promise I'm never leaving you again, Sherlock says, possessive and worried voice.  
Sherlock saved him.

John was whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> So that´s the oneshot!  
> Nice comments and Kudos make me super happy:)  
> Thanks for reading , have a good day!


End file.
